No Working Title
by Rennerd
Summary: Feeling abandoned, Harry goes to an aquaintance of his Parents, hoping they will help him, though he feels these girls might kill him before Voldemort gets the chance. Couldn't think of a decent summary... or title.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; So, another story. I figured this might be a good idea, at least it seems one in my head. I had some stuff written for my other stories, but I lost it all with my hard drive... As usual I'll update when I feel like it, so try not to expect anything regular. If anyone reads this, I'd appreciate it if you could suggest a good title. Or something. Rated M because stuff may happen in the future...  
**

Harry Potter sighed as he disembarked the plane. He quietly wondered how it had come to this.

It had started shortly after his return to his –he wouldn't call it his home, especially to himself- relatives. He had sent letters to his friends, or tried to at least, only they had been responded to with what he could only call a 'please don't write to us anymore'. Then he had taken a subscription to the daily prophet, hoping he could figure out what was going on. He had originally skimmed through them, but after getting through his homework in a couple of weeks, he had gone back to reread them, since there was nothing else to do. He had not been amused at what he had found.

Apparently the ministry was not only refusing to admit that 'I am Lord Voldemort' (as Harry referred to him in his mind) had returned from the not-quite-dead to the world of the somewhat-alive, they were also running what was basically a smear campaign against him. Taking this into account he was forced to admit to himself that his friends were 'breaking up' with him to avoid the negative publicity.

He had expected this sort of thing from Ron, it had happened before, but even Hermione was against him this time. He tried –futilely- to figure out why Sirius and Lupin wouldn't talk to him either, but gave it up. After what could only be called a minor breakdown, he forced himself into calmness. He was dreading going back to Hogwarts now, not only would the entire school be against him, he would have to put up with snide remarks, insults and probably 'pranks' from everyone, and he wouldn't have his friends to support him through this. Of course, the teachers would help him he laughed quietly to himself at the thought.

Right, so he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts the way things were, it would be unbearable, but could he leave it? He thought about it. He had loved the magical world, not only because of magic, but for the feeling of belonging, the illusion (that he had believed) that he had friends. Of course, now that illusion was broken. He didn't belong in the magical world, and he didn't have friends. No point going back then.

He had spent a couple of days thinking about this before his aunt had asked him to clean some stuff out of the attic. Since he had nothing better to do he had agreed. He had eventually found some things belonging to his Mother. He had been surprised but had immediately started to read the small book at the top of the pile. His mother had basically said she hoped he never found this, but given the only way she could think of to save his life it was probable that he might end up here. She had left some things for him, her old diary and a substantial amount of money in a muggle bank.

He had taken the things to his room and immediately started going through them. The diary was of when his parents had gone abroad and met some muggles before having him. Various things had happened, but they had been forced to reveal magic to them, and had promised to meet again in the future.

He felt that it was a bit of a stretch, pinning his hopes on an acquaintance of his parents he had never met, but a quick glance at one of his text books confirmed that Japan, where they might be, wasn't part of the ICW and so he might be able to hide there without one of Dumbledore's contacts getting him sent back.

If he decided to do this then there were a few things he would need to do, firstly find a way to speak Japanese and second figure out a way to get there without arousing suspicion. He had an idea on the second. In spite of (or perhaps because of) Snape's pathetic-ness he had been driven to learn potions and had excelled at it. He had also looked at it as a way around the restriction on underage magic. While he couldn't brew most potions at home (it would be interesting explaining a fire in his room to his relatives) he had figured out a way to turn potions into a powder form. Grinding it up into finer powder and having someone inhaling it could produce similar (albeit weaker) effects. A compulsion powder was responsible for his relatives not forcing a long list of chores on him. He had a substantial amount of these supplies stashed with him and had kept them hidden from his friends. He was relieved he had forgotten to carry it with him or he wouldn't have found his mothers things.

He thought about the language issue for a while. His books didn't have anything about it, but he figured there must be something, no way would Crouch learn (27 was it? He couldn't remember) so many languages the hard way. No choice he'd have to go to diagon alley.

He had grabbed a wig from the attic (he had no idea why the dursley's had it, he'd certainly not seen them use it) and ripped one of Dudley's shirts up before hiding the rest for a makeshift bandanna. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses from Dudley's room to complete the look, he got ready to apparate. He had thought about using the Knight bus, since it was illegal for him to apparate, especially with the way the ministry was acting, but went with it anyway. He didn't know if the Knight bus kept records.

After arriving, and ordering a tea in a café on the alley, he used his powder to have someone point the way about languages and conveniently forget the issue. He then made his way to a relatively new looking shop where he could purchase memories that would teach a language. After purchasing the memories using a fake name and being told to drink them before going to Japan (he tried not to think about 'drinking' memories) he would have to use them for a few days before they 'stuck' in his head.

He then went and purchased some of books that he would have needed for the next couple of years and restocked his potions supplies. He regretted that he wouldn't be able to 'borrow' supplies from Snape anymore, but not having to deal _with_ Snape was a fair price in his opinion.

A quick trip to the muggle bank and he had been able to 'convince' them to give him a card for his account that he could use abroad, before he realised he should get some muggle text books so he could blend in better if he was had no choice but to stay with muggles and to provide a cover if people paid more attention to him than he anticipated.

Thinking about how much he used his 'compulsion powder' made him glad he had copied some books from the restricted section. Hermione would either be proud or aghast, he had thought, before forcing it away with the unpleasant feelings that thought provoked.

Returning to his relatives and shedding the disguise, he packed his belongings into his trunk, shrinking it with a verbal trigger, a warding scheme he learned in ancient runes, and had applied to his trunk, with others. He had been told prior to his first year that enchanting his trunk would be a mark of his progression to wizardhood, and had taken it to heart instead of purchasing a pre warded set. A few days later and he 'convinced' his uncle to take him to the airport and secretly boarded a plane (being invisible was great) and felt very proud of himself, never realising how lucky he was that his 'covert behaviour' coincided with the times Mundungus Fletcher was on duty protecting him.

… ….. …..

He looked around the airport he arrived in, happily listening to the Japanese chatter around him that he could understand. After asking at a desk for assistance, he made his way to Hinata city. He considered, on his way, how this could be an incredibly bad idea, knowing that this Haruka Urashima may not be there, may not remember his parents, or may not have any desire to help the child of someone she met 15 years ago and hadn't spoken to since. But even so, he didn't regret it. Whatever happens, this was a choice he has made by his own will.

Looking back, maybe he had been a coward, running away from things he didn't want to deal with, but he simply felt it wasn't something he should have to deal with. He didn't know what he wanted. Before going to Hogwarts he simply wanted to be away from his relatives, and at Hogwarts he didn't really have a dream. He had felt like he was at a precipice, about to jump off without ever really thinking about it. He didn't think it was wrong to step back and think about his situation before making a decision. Perhaps that was why he was willing to bet everything on a chance that may well be nothing.

As he got off the train, and took his first look at Hinata city, he never knew that each step took him closer to an incredible maelstrom of chaos known as the Hinata inn… or rather the girls dorm.

**A.N. I figured this would be interesting to go with. It's been a while since I looked at it, but Love Hina seemed much more light hearted, wanton violence aside than HP becomes. Many of the characters have issues, and grow throughout the series, and Harry is a character with issues too. Of course I'm not confident in my writing to even think I would be able to bring that out though. Love Hina also has a lot of things to bring to the story as well as help it fit in a magic crossover (flying turtles, ki attacks advanced robotics). I wanted to avoid the whole "Harry decides to be independant, by having Dobby and the Goblins fix everything and make him a badass" sort of route, and making everyone not Harry useless. I could (probably won't) get a couple more chapters before I'm forced to go over LH again, but we'll see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I had to play around with the timeline a bit. If Haruka had met the Potters before Harry was born, it would mean she encountered them when she was 12. Thus I had to make her a bit older. Well it will work out somehow. This is starting late July-ish, meaning that is is a couple of months before Keitaro arrives, and shortly after Shinobu arrived (Motoko and Shinobu seem to have arrived some time that year). On that note please don't get bent out of shape over timeline issues, but please tell me if I make any mistakes with it.**

**You should have guessed this last chapter, but Harry studied different subjects than cannon. I was considering incorporating some Negima ideas into this. General magic and world things not so much, but I liked the idea of the eastern magic, and so may take some cues from that sort of thing. I'm not an expert so don't give me a "You got it wrong idiot!" or anything, but again, I'd appreciate hearing about any errors (if I get that far).**

**I was kinda hoping that someone would have been able to suggest a name for this story, but whatever. I re-watched the first few episodes of the anime after rereading some of the manga… Yeah I don't really sympathise with anime keitaro at all. Also though I haven't finished the manga yet, I can see that the girl's flaws are greatly exaggerated in many stories. I'll try to avoid that (So no getting smashed through the roof for saying hello or anything).**

**About some things that will probably show up next time. I think the girl's reaction to Keitaro would have been a lot less hostile if he made a better first impression. After all seeing two of them practically naked and flashing A 12 year old girl really doesn't inspire a good first impression. (this is based on the manga) but I think if that hadn't happened they would have raised less fuss (Not saying they would have been happy about it, just less hostile) Any thoughts, dear readers?**

**So on with the story.**

… … … … … … … … … …

Harry walked along the streets absorbed in his thoughts. He hadn't been sure if Haruka Urashima would have been around, but the people he had asked for directions from had confirmed she was there. He couldn't be sure if this would pay out, but he had no choice but to continue on.

Looking around, he noticed that the city had a very different feel than he was used to, he had to admit it was a pleasant atmosphere. The peacefulness reminded him somewhat of being in the grounds of Hogwarts, outside the daily bustle of the castle, like laying on the banks of the lake, quite impressive considering the people on the streets.

Eventually he came to the Hinata café. He was again thankful about how easy it was to learn languages, it was already easier to read the signs than when he had first arrived. He admitted to himself it was odd to ask an adult for help, since it had never worked in the past.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and took a step inside. A glance around showed that the café was empty, so he walked up to the counter and called out. A little later a woman with brown hair walked out.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" she asked after looking at him for a moment.

He hesitated for a moment, before forcing himself to get it over with, "I'm looking for a Haruka Urashima" he said hesitantly.

She nodded, "That's me" she confirmed.

"My name is Harry Potter, you may have known my parents?"

She closed her eyes "Lily and James. I remember them. Haven't heard from them in a long time. So, how are they doing?" she asked, opening her eyes.

He looked aside. "They were killed 14 years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said.

He blinked, before smiling sadly "thanks. You may be the first person who said that to me."

Her eyes narrowed, before returning to normal, "So was it that Lord… something guy they told me about?"

"Voldemort, yeah." He nodded. "That's somewhat related to why I'm here."

She paused for a moment, before asking him to sit at a table while she made tea.

… ... … … … … … …

She drank from her cup, before placing it on the table "So why is it you've come here then. It wasn't just to tell me your parents died."

He spent a moment looking into his tea, before answering. "I told you my parents were killed 14 years ago. That's where it begins. After killing my parents he tried to kill me. No one knows what happened, but I got this scar and he disappeared. I was dropped off at my mum's sister's for the next 10 years."

She winced at that. "Sorry, but your mum told me about her sister."

He smiled wryly "It's probably worse than you think, but that's not important." He said, brushing aside the abuse. "When I was 11 I went to magic school, and long story short, I found out He was alive, and wasn't happy with me. After all, when I was introduced to magic, I was told 'no-one lived when he decided to kill them, except you'. Not the track record he would want to keep. I began to prepare myself, but a few months ago he obtained a new body, killing another student in the process and after a bit of torture I managed to escape."

He sipped his tea. "That's where the problem begins. I told the government about his return, and they immediately started slandering me in the news doing everything short of outright stating that I murdered that student. I overheard people I've never met talking about how I was delusional and should be locked up to protect the other kids. But the worst part was my friends telling me to stop trying to contact them. I can put up with snide comments, I've done it my whole life, but after getting friends I don't think I could do it alone."

He stopped talking for a while at that point, so Haruka interrupted. "So, what is it you want from me? I don't think I can do anything about your problems."

He mulled it over for a while before answering. "I just wanted a place to stay. They won't look for me here since it's out of the ICW, like the magical UN, and I just wanted a place where I could…" he trailed off. "Where I could figure out who I am." He finished.

Haruka sat, considering for a moment. "Do you think we would get any trouble from you staying here?" She asked.

"I can't make any guarantees, but I don't think so." He replied.

She continued to think things over. Harry had no idea what she was thinking. Just as he was going to give up hope, she spoke "Stay here for a minute. I have an idea but I have to speak to someone first." She said as she was getting up.

… … … … … … … …

Several minutes later she returned, with an incredibly short old lady in tow.

"You're in luck, I caught her just as she was leaving." Haruka said, gesturing to the old woman "This is Granny Hina Urashima, she runs a dormitory up the hill."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, inclining his head.

The old woman just looked at him for a moment before speaking "Haruka tells me you're a mage, Harry Potter. Would you mind showing me some magic?"

Harry simply flexed his wrist, causing his wand to shoot out of a concealed leather bracer, with what appeared to be wire wrapped around the bottom. A few waves and mutters later, he had various things dancing around the room, and then he did some easy transfigurations. "Is that enough Mrs Urashima?" He asked.

Granny Hina "Yes, please call me Granny Hina" She said with a smile "So Mr Potter, do you know anything about ley-lines?" she asked.

He nodded, "I've done some research about them yes"

"The reason I asked is because the Hinata is famous for its hot springs. Centuries ago, my ancestor did some magic with the ley line to enhance them. However we have had no one born with the gift for magic since, and the enchantment is wearing off. None of the deals from the magic groups were acceptable, so I was hoping you would consider doing this for me?"

He considered it for a moment, "I've studied the basic theory, and I have some information about that sort of thing I can read, but do you have any notes about what he did? That would probably be helpful."

She nodded, "Excellent, then shall we discuss the terms of your tenancy?"

… … … … … …

"Excellent, then just sign here if you would?" Granny Hina asked, pointing at the document. After it was done, she picked up a copy of the document, and began to walk to the door.

"If you would wait here for a moment, Haruka and I will go and inform the other residents about you staying here."

"Umm, shouldn't I introduce myself?" He asked.

Both women chuckled "It would probably be best if you wait for us to talk to them first" Haruka said.

… … … … … …

About an hour later (he was wondering if they had been joking with him) Haruka returned and asked him to go up there with her. When they arrived at the top (It was a lot of stairs, but nothing on running around a castle all day) Harry got his first look at the Hinata, and his breath caught, both at how nice the building looked, and at the feel of power the place had. It wasn't quite like Hogwarts, but it definitely was something.

After making their way into the building, he stood in front of the girls he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "My name is Harry Potter, I suppose the Japanese way to say this is I'll be in your care from now on."


End file.
